Extra Terrestrial
by aroseofmanyleaves
Summary: With the lyrics of Katy Perry's E.T. The Doctor and River's lives were never normal; their time lines in the wrong order and their first meeting  for her, well, let's just say it was a bit of a surprise. Rated T.


'_**You're so hypnotizing'**_

He felt himself drowning in her azure, sparkling eyes. They were all he could see. They enticed him like nothing else in the universe could, not the stars of the Medusa Cascade, not the lightning storms of Tira Eight, not even the beautiful rainbows of Earth. He could stare at her and into them for a billion years and longer if he could.

They had been arguing. Normally, during these hateful times, he would keep his head buried, staring at the console or down at his brown leather boots. But this time, he had raised his eyesight and retaliated, shouting back even louder than she ever had.

But the moment he had looked hard enough, scrutinizing her, he had seen that one tear gently strolling down her cheek and that one tiny shred of water produced only by emotion, he had stopped yelling almost instantly.

There was one thing that he definitely knew about her, the _only_ thing he knew about her was: River Song _never_ cries.

And that was when he had started being hypnotized by her stunning eyes. They were staring at one another intently, neither one wanting to detract their gaze first. And without any sudden words of actions, they both leant forward at the exact same time and kissed. It was magnificent, a true token of their undying love. He wrapped his arms around her and ran his fingers through her bouncing curls. She intensified the kiss appreciatively,

'You have the most hypnotizing eyes River.'

'_**Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?**_

He didn't pretend to be perfect; he knew that he was far from it. His sonic screwdriver quivered in his left hand as it detected some type of life form. He dove behind a corner, the sonic bleeping ever more quickly as he moved closer to the metallic locked door. Very quickly, it flung open; almost hitting him in the face and he clutched his nose, whilst holding the sonic, as a defence mechanism.

He was on a mission. As cool as it sounded, he hated it.

There was no way any other thing from the whole universe that could be here. But, he had detected life and so he had checked it out. And now, he had to do something terrible. Emerging from the door, The Doctor saw a large purple heel step out cautiously from the vault.

_Oh God, please don't let it be her_, he thought desperately, praying silently. A head full of blonde-brown curls appeared and her crystal eyes stared at him, piercing his soul. In her hand, she held a small, pocket sized laser gun.

'Oh Doctor, thank God it's you.' She breathed out, coming forward to greet him properly. He stared silently at her,

'River Song, you have to leave. I have to do something terrible and you can't see me do it, otherwise you'll think I'm the devil.' The words rolled effortlessly off his tongue.

'You're an angel to me sweetie,' she said lovingly, approaching him and lowering her gun. She kissed him gently on the forehead, 'Don't do anything I wouldn't.'

'_**Your touch, magnetizing'**_

The second she realized he had gone back to the TARDIS, she immediately regretted everything that had happened. She had stormed out of the incredible time machine, ignoring his insistent cries of apology and his begging and pleading for her return. When he had kissed her, she had almost changed her mind, wanting to come back, but her stupid pride and dignity had made up her mind already. She had kissed him back, knowing this could well be the last time.

And then, she had continued walking off and he gave up and went back to his age old spaceship, shouting about how he didn't care. She knew he did.

She had continued walking for some time, not hearing the TARDIS wvorping and dematerializing. She kicked hard at the stump of a tree and tears formed in her eyes, threatening to trawl down her cheeks. But she sniffed them away, she wasn't going to cry.

And then something had clicked in her mind; _what the hell was she doing_? This man, this wonderful man was her life and her love. She threw away her pride and ran, as fast as she possibly could, back to where the TARDIS had been. She stared in shock at the empty space and the tears escaped from their invisible barrier.

'I just want to come back,' she whispered through sobs.

'I know you did.' A voice said in her ear. She span around and saw _him_ there, just standing. He held her in his arms as she collapsed into them, both her hands on his chest.

'I'm so sorry,' she murmured through racking sobs.

'I know,' he replied, brushing his fingers through her hair, their bodies pulled together; magnetized.

'_**Feels like I am floating, leave my body glowing'**_

He was the last of the Time Lords; who had been a noble, civilised race. She was a beautiful, wild archaeologist with such confidence she was able to topple Gods. It should have been condemned, the love, they were so opposite, and yet exactly the same. But it wasn't, and so everything happened, sometimes perfect and sometimes not so much…

He could taste her cherry flavoured lips on his. They tasted sweet and delicious against his smoothly carved mouth. Their tongues were invading, sweeping across each other's teeth and occasionally tying themselves together by accident. Both of their eyes were shut, but he knew exactly where to put his hands. He put them on his recently flushed cheeks and she clenched his hair in her slim fingers. He started to feel slightly light-headed and dizzy, like all of his conscious thoughts were slipping slowly from his mind. His brain felt oxygen deprived and woozy, and so he, regretfully, pulled away. He noticed a smirk on her stunning lips and he asked, suspicions rising in his mind,

'River is this lipstick…hallucinogenic?' he murmured sleepily.

All he got in response was a very obvious wink and another, oxygen starving snog.

'_**They say be afraid; you're not like the others, futuristic lover'**_

River Song was young. She had only met her Doctor twice before and as much as she could feel herself falling for him, and as much as she trusted him, with everything; her life, her world, her heart, her friends were wary. They had never seen their wily, confident, _feminist_ friend like this over a guy and to be frank, they were worried.

'River, are you sure you can trust that guy?' Scarlet piped up in the middle of the restaurant. River looked up from her plate of spaghetti and raised an eyebrow, sauce spilling on her chin (she may be 23, but she's still a child when it comes to spag-bol!).

'Yeah,' Katia pitched in, 'You've only met him twice and you still don't know who he is! He could be dangerous. You need to be wary.'

River's temper was beginning to grow inside of her. She snapped out across the table at her two best friends. They didn't understand, they never ever would. He was just so different than anything they had ever seen before, 'And what makes you think it's any of your business?' Katie and Scarlet exchanged glances, River Song _never_ listened.

'We're just worried about you. You should be slightly afraid. He's not like the others.' Katia murmured in slight anxiety.

As she had predicted, River Song rose angrily from her chair, kicked it halfway across the room and yelled, 'You don't know him like I do!' She stormed from the restaurant and out into the darkness of the night. She ran down an abandoned alleyway and leaned against the wall and breathed.

VWORP. VWORP. VWORP. VWORP.

She didn't notice the police box materializing but when two arms gripped her waist from behind and kissed the sauce from her chin. She smiled. Her friends were wrong, he was her future lover and he would always be here.

'_**Different DNA; they don't understand you.' **_

'No one gets you like I do, do they?' she asked rhetorically, running around the TARDIS, smashing her fist down on the stabilizers as the TARDIS span and whirled almost out of control. He grinned widely, showing off a set of perfect white teeth.

'Well, no. But you don't know me well enough to tell when I'm going to surprise you!' he ranted impossibly. She raised her eyebrow, showing she had no clue what he was talking about. He continued, 'I have a surprise for you!' he exclaimed at her, and she nodded.

'Picnic at Asgard?' she asked, smugly and cheekily. The smile evaporated from his mouth almost immediately. His eyes widened in shock, and a certain kind of mild horror, she supposed. She almost felt kind of guilty for ruining it.

'How did you know?' he asked dejectedly. She smiled sadly, 'Spoilers.'

He nodded but then the beam returned to his face. He ran over to her and attempted to, what looked like, dump tackle her. He picked her up by the waist and swung her over his left shoulder, holding her firmly by the waist in a fireman's lift.

'Oi! Put me down!' she yelled as he began walking over to the stairs. 'Now, now Doctor Song, calm down. You look tired; I'm taking you to bed.' He chuckled out. She stopped slapping his back continuously and let him take her to his bedroom.

'_**You're from a whole other world, a different dimension' **_

'So then,' River said, taking a sip of strawberry milkshake, 'where are you from?'

The Doctor winked at her. She was still so young; this version of her had only met him about four times before and she had no idea how important she was to him. She was still reckless, even from a very young age. He straightened his bowtie and ruffled his hair,

'I'm from this planet called Gallifrey. It was a planet in the Seven Systems,' he said tonelessly. Talking about his home always caught his words in his throat. River Song stared confusedly,

'"Was"? What happened?'

Tears began to form in his chestnut brown eyes but he retracted them and replied, as bluntly as he possibly could, 'There was a war and all my people died. I'm the last one.'

She watched in shock as she saw, in his eyes, a part of him physically die. She gripped his hand, not really knowing what she was doing (they had met four times, just four) and replied,

'Oh Doctor. It's okay you've got me now,' She knew it was pathetic, how could she, one young 25 year old girl make up for the loss of an entire race?

He, however, smiled gratefully and continued to hold her hand across the table, 'Tell me about Gallifrey.'

He smiled, 'It was so beautiful. Red and orange fields of grass burnt brightly below the two suns and the citadel stood in the centre of the planet, standing high, concealing the Time Lords within it…'

'_**You open my eyes, I'm ready to go, lead me into the light'**_

'Can I take this blindfold off yet?' she hissed impatiently, crossing her arms across her chest in annoyance.

The Doctor grinned widely, running all around the TARDIS console pressing and spinning random buttons, making the TARDIS shake and convulse violently, River being thrown off balance almost immediately as she could not see anything to grab onto, 'You're doing that on purpose!' she snapped, 'just use the stabilizers and then I won't be falling over all the time.'

He yelled from across the room (as far as she could tell), 'They're boring-ers. To be used only in dire consequences, aka, NEVER.'

She groaned dispassionately, 'Are we almost there yet? I'm getting quite sick of this now. I should have seen it coming, but no, you didn't turn up in the right order, did you?'

He chuckled, before sprinting over the doors and slowly (just to torment her) removed the piece of cloth that was shrouding her vision.

It took mere seconds for her vision to meet with the light bursting through the open doors.

The TARDIS was hovering, around 300 metres from the ground and overlooking the most beautiful place in the Galipo Cosmos. Mountains of incredible heights and sized were bunched together, coated in layers upon layers of bright white, fresh snow. Snowflakes were twirling and dancing in the air and settling upon the ground. River opened her mouth in shock but did not say anything.

'It's more beautiful than it was last time isn't it?' he murmured in her ear, one arm around her waist.

She stared at him confusedly, 'It's beautiful, but we've never been here before.'

'Really?' The Doctor smiled broadly, 'Well then, Doctor Song, spoilers.'

'_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me.'**_

Two shots were fired, and he collapsed into the floor in agony, clutching at his chest which was streaming scarlet red blood. A look of horror spread across his face before he had fallen and he stared into her bright blue eyes. She held a gun by her waist, but, for once, it had not been her that had fired the bullets.

'NO!' she roared, sprinting over to his body, convulsing slightly on the floor. He looked up desperately at her, his lips moving, trying to form words.

'Ssh, shh,' she murmured, stroking his face, tears threatening to cascade down her face, 'don't talk.'

'River…River Song,' he gasped, using up the last of his strength to say the words, 'Kiss me.'

'What?' she whispered, 'I can't…it's too soon for this,' her heart breaking on the inside.

'Please.' He breathed out. Compelled by her desire to love him until the day she died, she leaned down and pressed her gentle lips against his. He lifted his hands slowly and wiped away a few tears from her eyes, 'Thank you River; you've given me the strength to live.' He murmured in her ear as he crawled up to his feet, golden dust surrounding his face and hands.

'I love you,' she mumbled to him. He kissed her one last time, 'I love you too. Always remember that.'

And then, he regenerated.

'_**Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison'**_

'You're poisonous,' he spat vehemently, anger and disgust churning in his expression, his eyes physically darkening. She enraged him so much; she had gone totally past the line this time. He looked into her eyes and realized how young she was this time. She was only in her middle to late thirties, but she was tough and would stand up for herself and her beliefs, but she didn't know how to take his vicious comments. They literally tore her apart, inside and out. But she didn't cry, no, she never cries, especially in front of _him_,

'It was going to kill you,' she said confidently, although, in her head, she was stammering and stuttering. Her hand trembled slightly on the console and the TARDIS hummed soothingly, calming her down and reassuring him.

'That's no reason for genocide,' he snapped back angrily.

Amy slapped her hand against her forehead and sent a 'can-you-actually-believe-them?' look to Rory, who looked extraordinarily awkward and was looking any other way apart from up at the quarrelling pair.

Amy was beginning to get rather annoyed with River and The Doctor. All they did was pick arguments with one another to, evidently, disguise their feelings for another. And now, they were just staring at one another, loathing in their expression, noses only half an inch from one another, neither wanting to look away first and show weakness.

Amy decided she had had enough.

'Oh for goodness sake,' she muttered to herself in her light Scottish accent and walked up the stairs onto the console. Rory tried to pull her back but she wriggled free of his weak grip easily.

Neither The Doctor nor River saw her approach. Amy put her hand on The Doctor's back and before he could turn around to see what was happening, Amy pushed him forward and before he could stop himself, his mouth landed on River's lips. They locked onto one another and Amy yelled, 'Kiss the girl already!'

He was going to yank himself away but her lips were so irresistible and so, temporarily, he forgot his anger and kissed River back, and lost himself in the mass of her curls.

'_**Take me, ta-ta-take me'**_

She was singing again. Not that he was complaining, her voice was ever so beautiful. She sounded like a choir of angels, her voice made him melt slightly and he felt soothed and calm and relaxed. The tone was so soft and gentle that, if bottled, it would sell at a rate more expensive than gold.

She was singing a lullaby that he actually had taught her (well, remembered teaching her, at least they were slightly linear) only last week. It was his favourite song from when he had been a child and so, of course, it was Gallifreyan.

She sand it amazingly, every note in perfect timing and tune. The tune itself sent shivers down his spine and he almost regretted teaching it to her, purely because it reminded him of home. The home he had lost and destroyed, all the people he had murdered.

But now he had her. And she was so incredible. And, even though he hadn't wanted to admit it at first, he did love her. Because he hadn't felt like this before, not even with Rose, he knew it was real.

He decided to go to his room and sleep. And so he did. He lied down on his warm and comfortable mattress and gently closed his gently closed his eyes and began to drift off to the sound of the sad, but beautifully enchanting lullaby.

He didn't sleep, but dozed in and out of consciousness. He heard the song become louder and louder until it was almost being sung in his ear. The door had creaked open and she had entered, still singing and plonked herself down on his bed. She placed his head in her lap and entwined her fingers and curled her fingers in his hair, still singing. When the song ended she slipped down next to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she put her head on his chest and hugged him.

'Take me Doctor. Take me to Gallifrey.'

She didn't know yet. His hearts broke.

'_**Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction'**_

There was a huge party, well more like a social gathering with dancing and drinks. River Song stood in the corner of a magnificently large and exquisitely decorated hall with large diamond chandeliers hanging from the patterned and etched ceiling.

She wore a figure hugging red dress that ended just below her ankles and had a low V-neck. On her feet she wore her trademark high heels, this time black with four inch heels, and on her wrists she wore bangles and on her middle finger, a ruby red ring. Her hair was down and her incredible, honey brown curls were resting on her bare shoulders. Her eye make up was not as heavy as it would be, but she still looked stunning.

She was bored, utterly, utterly bored, actually dying of boredom. So far, nine guys, tall, short, fat, thin, balding etcetera, had attempted to chat and touch her up. She had slapped four of them for trying to kiss her. As a young, nineteen year old, archaeologist, many saw her as a weak and vulnerable, but really she was just as tough as she would be in twenty years or so. Just because she was training to be an archaeologist didn't mean she was boring and moody; no, no, no, she was still a very sassy lady.

And although she had been bored, when a hand had covered her mouth, lips had pressed gently against her temple, and she had been carried, literally scooped up into someone's arms, to a police box, she started to get a tad worried.

The man who had been carrying her, well basically abducted her, wore a bowtie, braces, and a tweed jacket. He put her down gently, landing her directly on her heels (like he had done it before) and before she could open her mouth, he pressed his lips softly against hers. He rolled his fingers in her hair and cupped her cheeks soothingly. It was nice.

When he finally drew away, she almost forgot what was happening, 'Urm, sorry, who exactly are…_you_?'

The man scanned her up and down before looking worried and embarrassed and muttered, 'Whoops, bit off with the timing there.'

'_**Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign'**_

'I miss you.'

'Then come and pick me up, you big girl's blouse,'

He grinned down the phone, holding it closely to his ear so he would hear and almost feel her breath on his cheek. Her voice, although it was scathing and she was insulting him, was like a security blanket to him. It was cool and laced with love for him. Her voice crackled through the receiver once more, 'Well, where are you? Come on, I'm bored.' Her tone was only mockingly impatient and he grinned once more.

'I'm on my way,' he yelled down the phone, putting it on speaker so he could pilot the TARDIS freely. 'So, Sweetie,' the voice echoed all around the room, while he ran around pressing buttons, 'Don't press that one!' she yelled suddenly as a large hissing sound erupted from the console.

'I know how to fly my TARDIS River,' he moaned down the phone, 'I'll be there in a few seconds. Love you.'

'I love you too Sweetie.'

The TARDIS materialized, with that annoyingly whooshing sound (just turn the brakes off!) outside the bars of River's Stormcage cell. He exited and smiled at River who had run over from her bed to the bars.

'You actually came…' she breathed out in incredulity.

'Of course I came, I was on the phone to you a minute ago,' he explained slowly.

'Don't worry, you're only a few minutes late.'

'How many?'

'Just over two million, five hundred thousand.'

'Six months. Uh, oops.'

'You're such an _alien_.'

'You're such an _archaeologist_.'

'Just shut up and kiss me.'

'_**It's supernatural; extraterrestrial'**_

She was totally exhausted. She was so tired that she had literally collapsed on the floor and fallen asleep. She lied on the floor of the TARDIS, her curls hanging loosely by her face, splaying all over the glass. Her chest was rising and falling with the rate of her slow breathing. Her dress was slimming across her waist and dark, sapphire blue in colour. She looked beautiful, he thought, as he knelt down next to her, tucking a stray bit of hair behind her ear.

He didn't know why she was so tired; she was never like this. The second she had stepped into the TARDIS, her eyes crossed and then shut and she had just fallen like a marionette doll with cut strings.

He gently slid his arms underneath her sleeping form and picked her up very steadily. He kicked at a lever on the console with his left foot, carrying River in his arms. He didn't really know what to do with her if he was perfectly honest. In the end, he decided to take her to her bedroom; she looked drained. As he approached her bedroom door, a crackly, whispered voice said,

'Taking me to my bedroom, eh? Well, that is where I keep the handcuffs Sweetie…'

He almost dropped her in shock, 'River, are you okay? And that is not the reason I am taking you to your bedroom…' he mumbled, blushing. Even though her eyes remained closed, she smiled widely, 'I'm okay, just tired. It's been a rough day.' That's when he noticed the blood dribbling slowly from her hip.

'Oh River, why didn't you call me?' he asked wearily, kicking her bedroom door open and lying her gently down on the bed, sitting next to her.

'I did, but the TARDIS blocked my call.'

'It's extra-terrestrial, it does that.'

'She opened her eyes groggily, and looked up at him enticingly, motioning for him to lie down next to her.

'Oh you bad, bad girl,' he murmured as his fingers caressed over her pale cheeks. Their lips met as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

'You're so obsequious to my needs Sweetie.'

'It's hard not to be dear.'

'_**You're so supersonic; wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers'**_

'You have a laser gun?' he shouted in incredulity, staring as she shot three beams across the market stall. Unfortunately, when River Song wanted something, she went to any lengths to get it. He knew that from a not-so-pleasant experience a couple of years before. And she had found some sort of igneous crystals that someone had yanked out of her grip by the stall. So, you can guess where everything kind of stemmed off from.

'You have a screwdriver!' River yelled in retaliation, crouching behind a wooden barrel, 'Now shut up pointing out the obvious and help me!'

Sighing out in exasperation, The Doctor pulled out the sonic from his top pocket and pointed it at the kind of half-Silurian, half-Auton creature, a jar of purple eyeballs falling from a shelf onto its head.

It wasn't exactly the most romantic date ever conceived. It had started off relatively normal; a trip to a space-market on Castor Twenty Two; one of the most historic markets in the galaxy. And so, River Song, the archaeologist, had insisted.

'Sweetie!' she shouted, snapping him out of his temporary trance, 'Coming your way!' River pointed to the creature, who now had a purple eyeball stuck in its ear (which looked ridiculously odd), which raised his arms and wrapped its green fingers around The Doctor's neck. He started kicking the creature and attempted to rip its fingers off his windpipe. He looked to River, who, and he found this extremely offensive, was only looking slightly worried. She raised her gun and pointed it at the alien and shouted, 'Stop moving and kicking or I'll end up shooting you.'

Slowly and very cautiously, she pulled the trigger and closed her eyes when the laser was released from its casing. Hesitantly, she opened one azure eye and kind of shrugged. Well, at least The Doctor wasn't being strangled anymore.

The 909 year old Time Lord awoke to the gentle humming of his time machine. His hand immediately went to his neck and he breathed out in relief – bowtie, check.

He sat up and gazed over at River Song who, in a kind of muddy dress and heels, who was piloting the TARDIS. When he caught her eyes, she winked.

'What happened?' he asked slowly, feeling a bit dazed. A supremely small flash of guilt spread across her face, 'When I tell you to stop moving, that's what you're supposed to do.'

He spied the gun in its holster on her hip (which strangely did not look out of place) and said, 'You stunned me with your laser?' River walked over to him quietly, sat down, and in a mocking voice she asked 'Do you want me to kiss it better?' He nodded his head childishly. And, obviously, River Song thought she had shot him directly on the mouth.

'_**Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic'**_

He tapped her nose gently with his index finger. A small smile crept slowly across her lips, tugging at the corners of her mouth, begging her to smile. Her eyes twinkled like a billion stars on the darkest night of the year, and very gracefully and eloquently she stood up from the laminated wooden floors and followed him to the bright blue 1960's style police box.

He leaned on the doors of the box, a little smirk dancing on his face. Oh, she hated him when he was like this. He was so smug, especially when he somehow managed to prove her wrong. And trust her; it only happened once in every ten blue moons. So it only happened once, really.

He raised his eyebrows as she approached, annoyance displayed on her face.

'So then Doctor Song…' he began.

She leant up against him, one shoulder resting on the TARDIS door.

'Oh shut up sarky.' She spat. There was one thing that River hated more than anything else; being outsmarted by The Doctor.

The light beaming from the lit windows reflected on his murky green eyes, but her affection dimmed when he so very wrongly said, in a condescending tone, 'Well, I turned out to be right about…'

He was never given the opportunity to finish that sentence. She pulled herself up on her tippy-toes (trainers being more appropriate than high heels for the given situation) and leant in towards him. She paused for a second, millimetres from his lips, to taunt him slightly and then she went in for the kill. They locked lips almost instantly and he leant down to meet her where she stood. Their lips had been carved for this very moment. She wrapped her fingers in his hair, yanking him even closer, their hips touching against one another's. He moved his hands from her back to her cheeks, enticing her to continue the kiss. And, all of a sudden, the TARDIS doors flung open and they fell, together, onto the floor. She laughed and he brushed a loose curl from her face.

'Your kiss is cosmic.' He murmured. She sat up, 'Cosmic? Really Doctor? You couldn't think of a better word than "cosmic"?' he sat up as well, when she slapped him playfully on the arm, and leant in for another "cosmic" kiss.

'_**This is transcendental, on another level'**_

It wasn't logical or intelligent or rational; it was love. It always had been, every single time they had met, whether they had actually known each other or not, there had always been the distinct clash of love between them.

Travelling in a linear line was easy; keeping the spark alive was not exactly difficult, but travelling opposite directions just ends up breaking hearts. They knew, they had both experienced it many a time.

They had both lived through the wretched times when one hadn't known the other, and trust _both _of them when they said it was horrific.

'_Don't you realize how much this is killing me?'_

'_What on Earth are you talking about? I don't even know you!'_

But then, there were the days, those fantastic, extraordinary days when they were together and they both knew each other better than anyone or anything else in the universe. River Song and The Doctor's relationship was ever so complicated, on the verge of being impossible. But the tiny fraction of it that was not implausible was bliss.

'_Oh stop it.'_

'_Make me.'_

'_Yeah, well, maybe I will.'_

And they were both hiding behind desperate flirting and crazy actions because, in all truthfulness they were both terrified. The whole of their life together was transcendental, on a completely different level.

'_**Boy, you're my lucky star'**_

River Song's cell in Stormcage had only one window through which sun shined, thunderstorms rumbled, rain pounded and night fell. And every evening, she looked up through the pane of glass and cast her eyes on the one star in sight.

She would lie down on the hard mattress which lay on the rickety metal frame and position herself so she could see out of the window. This particular star was so ordinary and yet so incredible. She remembered their visits to it well.

The first time, it had been an accident. He wouldn't let her park or even fly the TARDIS and so, of course, they had ended up in the wrong place completely, seventy six and a half galaxies in the wrong direction.

The next time, it had been a 'surprise' date that she had already known about (spoilers!) but it was such a beautiful landscape that they had just sat and watched the sunset.

In his books, they hadn't even been yet and she supposed, in a way, it was kind of heartbreaking.

And so, every night, Doctor Song would lie down on this bed, and pray on that star on which they had shared their first kiss, that he would come and get her. As clichéd as it sounded, and as strong as she liked to believe she was, it was the one thing that kept her alive.

'_**I wanna walk on your wavelength, and be there when you vibrate'**_

He hated how when he was right about something, she completely ignored it and him, but when she was right, oh he had to bow down and praise her until she stopped being so damn smug.

And, right now, she was in one those moods where she actually believed she knew more than he did. She strolled impressively around the TARDIS console, pressing random, but correct, buttons and checking the scanner from time to time.

He was sat, grumpily, in one of the worn leather chairs, an expression of irritation and jealously and a kind of malicious intent brewing and stewing in his mind. She looked over at his frowning features, a large beam crackling across her lips. He glared at her and she chuckled that _insanely annoying_ chuckle. Oh, how she loved it when she was right. She felt so uplifted and joyful and…

'You look silly when you pout,' he suddenly exclaimed, a look of sarcasm etched across his face. She raised an eyebrow at him, but continued smiling,

'Your hair is ridiculously curly,' he muttered, standing up. She blocked out the sound of his condescending voice, even though she was ever so slightly intrigued and suspicious. He moved warily, one step forward.

'You're a huge know-it-all,' he suggested silkily. She suddenly knew exactly what he was trying to do. He was just trying to get her angry and so she decided to just ignore him. Taking a few steps closer, he said, 'You're extraordinarily over-confident.'

She continued walking around the console, her smile fading slightly, the expression turning down the aggravated route.

She felt his breath on her neck and he brushed her hair to one side, leaving her neck bare. He lowered his head and whispered seductively in her ear, 'Your vortex manipulator is a cheap, tacky way of time travelling.'

Her expression hardened, even though chills were running up her arms and she felt so inclined to kiss him, and she turned and glared, but responded with, 'I know what you're trying to do, but I'm not going to retaliate.'

He took a step back from her, before scanning her up and down and saying, 'When you smirk, you look like your mother.'

He should _not_ have said that. Under any circumstances.

Fire burned in her eyes mutinously and she hissed, 'Take that back.'

Foolishly, he shook his head, spoiling for a fight. She walked up to him calmly and he looked puzzled before rage overcame her and she slapped him across the face.

He rubbed his cheek, but then reached out towards her fuming figure, pulled her towards him roughly by the collar of her jacket, and kissed her furiously and passionately.

And as much as she hated him when he did this kind of thing, she rather enjoyed it.

'_**For you, I'd risk it all'**_

'Doctor, you've got to let me do this,' she cried out in anxiety, raising her gun at the entrance of the museum door, 'please just trust me and get out of here! Now!' she screamed at him, as he remained rooted to spot, five yards away, defiance in his expression, eyeing the gun, active, in her arms.

'River Song you don't need to do this. _I_ can do this, it's too dangerous for you, I can regenerate, and you can't!' he yelled back at her, edging ever closer to where she was standing. She smiled sadly, two tears dripping down her cheeks gently. She did not move to wipe them away, and that was when he knew she was being deadly serious.

'I'm not joking River, this going to kill you.' She couldn't die here; she had to go to The Library so he could meet her and start their adventures. She couldn't die here, _he_ could.

'Please Doctor, you can't regenerate here, don't you dare,' she begged furiously, her hands shaking like someone would in an earthquake, 'please promise me you will go, now. Go!' she shrieked at him.

'River, I'm not letting you risk your life to save me.' He shouted at her.

She smiled widely, her eyes sparkling, 'I'd risk everything for you Doctor; everything.'

But before she could raise her gun and move forwards towards the museum's door, he had taken three large strides towards her, gripped the wrist that was clutching her gun and swooped down and kissed her, one hand on her cheek, one hand restraining her wrist, which held the gun, to her side. _God, she loved him when he did stuff like that._


End file.
